Welcome to the Anime World
by Shirayuki Wistalia
Summary: What will happen if Arme and Lass (and possibly others) goes to the anime world? EPIC.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the Anime World!_

Kawaii: Minna-san Konnichiwa~, I'm Back. And finally, the times of hard work is currently off. I think I'll write stories for the whole vacation. *wide grin*

Azu: Ogenki Desuka? O hisashiburi desu.. (Even I can't see you...) I've learned Japanese too, Kawaii. :P

Kawaii: And oh, about that, I want to change my name. Call me...*drumbeat* Ayaki! Ayaki Tomohisa!

Azu: Weird Name. How many syllables did you combine?

Ayaki: Oh shut up! Let's Just get on with the story.

Izumi: This idea just popped in my head while I'm watching Bakuman... And I don't know why.

Ayaki: Wha?!Why is your name Izumi?

Izumi: I want to have a japanese name too.. Izumi Kagayaki..

Ayaki: :3 Alright. Minna-san, Enjooyy ...

Izumi: I want to join them in the Anime World Q .Q

Ayaki: Oh! Oh! Oh! And as usual, It's still Arme x Lass.

Izumi:... It's her account afterall...

~"~

Disclaimer: We don't own GrandChase.

~"~

A/N: You can skip this part. It's totally boring, I'm telling you.

There is a spell known a long time ago to transfer an individual on another world. It's used by many magicians for centuries but unfortunately, it got disbanded and never used by anyone anymore. They said that it was because of the Most Powerful Dark Magician, *still thinking*. She used the spell to go to places where she could gather strength and mana which will surely lead to destruction, seeing that she is a bad person. The Elders have known her plans so they got ready for her return. When she came back to her own place,she was immediately ambushed. But due to the newly gained power, she was able to defeat everyone that comes her way. Until then, she became blood-thirsty and became more evil. She made sure that all magic-users were deceased so that she'll reign without any savior to save the people. Little did she know, A small group of high mages (spirits) grouped together and talked about how to stop , they came to an Idea of sending a mage to the past, and correct the wrong scenes on the childhood of the villain. The group decided to send the little boy, living in the woods. He was the nearest and a mage, his whole family are magicians-Warlocks, Battle mages and Alchemists. But they're all dead. The little boy immediately obeyed the seniors and studied the spell.

All things went to normal when the little boy returned from the learned that *the witch* was turned bad because of his abusive parents,her black magic books and bullies. His family was alive, even the elders. Everyone is happy. He felt happy. But even though he committed such heroism, he is not praised when people heard his stories. The people said that *the witch* was not bad and lived by the river, together with her family, peacefully living. The Elders, on the other hand, became interested at the little boy. They used another spell to see his memories, and confirmed that the stories were right. He was considered as one of Serdin's Hero. As a reward, he was given a paper, but not just ordinary white paper, it is a teleportation device. You can go to any places that you want. You can also summon people from places. Serdin was evil-free from then on. It is still a mystery where that paper is hidden. By the way, the name of the boy is (enter name here:_ ) Glenstid. He was...

~"~

*poke*

"Arme..."

*poke*

"Arme... wake up already..."

"Nngngnnnnhh... Hmm? What*yawn* is it?" The newly awakened Arme said, trying to open her eyes.

"You slept on the couch again.." Said her lover, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Her amethyst eyes opened and she saw his face. A smile crept on her face.

"I was reading and didn't notice that I have slept." She reasoned. "I was just simply amazed about my great grandfather."

"I'm far more better than your grandfather Arme... Try reading some history books.." a deep voice interrupted. Their attention was turned to their king-sized bed.

"Seighart? Why are you in our room?" Lass glared. Arme know he's irritated by just listening at the tone of his voice.

"Eh? I'm in your room? Sorry, I thought it was Mari's..." Seighart went to the door and went outside. Lass shut the door close.

Arme was still feeling sleepy. Lass noticed this and carried her to their bed. "Lass, what time is it?" Arme asked, looking at the window.

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. You can still sleep if you want." He answered, covering her with the blanket.

"Ehh.. What will you do when I'm asleep?" Arme suddenly asked, hoping that he'll not leave.

"Don't worry. I'm going to stay here." He answered, "Really? Yey!" Arme gave a lovable hug to her boyfriend and drifted off to sleep.

Lass just smiled at her actions. She was the only person who could make him really happy.

15 minutes later, he himself decided to sleep beside her.

~"~

3 hours of dreaming after…

Arme woke up noticing that her boyfriend was wrapping his arms around her. She playfully tried to get him awake, and he opened his eyes immediately.

"Good Morning." Arme greeted with a smile. "It's night time, sweetheart." The silver-headed thief corrected.

Both of them rose from the bed and made their way downstairs.

"Argh! Seighart! Stop hugging me, okay!?" Elesis shouted angrily. Her grandfather pouted. "Aww.. I wish Arme was my granddaughter for she cares..Not like you, Red."

'_Common Arguments..'_ The others taught to themselves. When there is another hole in the wall, it's caused by Elesis or Seighart. Well, sometimes Ryan… when Ronan is not taking care of the plants.

The couple went out of the living room and hurried straight to the kitchen.

"I must be cooking right now, want to help?" The little mage asked. "Of Course, **Little girl mage.**" Lass laughed. It was what Ashtaroth called her.

"Fine.." And the usual night went on..

~"~

Morning came and the Chase was still asleep. Except for one person…

Lass was the first one to rose. He kissed Arme on the lips before going to the bathroom to take a bath. That's when he noticed a piece of paper flying. _'It came from the window…' _Lass thought.

It landed softly on the became curious and picked it read...

~"~

Izumi: And that's the start!

Ayaki: Don't forget my name! And to Review!

Izumi: Seriously, I just learned that Google translate is epic!

Ayaki: Suki Kirai!

Izumi: Ugly guy Documentary!

Ayaki: Rin-Chan Now!

Izumi: Kyun Koi!

Ayaki: Sadistic Vampire ;)!

Izumi: Romeo and Cinderella 3!

Both: Servant of Evil! . Kyaaa~~!

Rin and Len Kagamine: Review Please~! And Don't forget to listen to our songs!


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi: Heya! Another Chapter is up! Enjoy!

Ayaki: Get me out of heeerrrreeee! *currently locked in her room*

Disclaimer: Too lazy to own the game.

Warning: GRAMMAR.

Note: Apologies! School just started here in the Philippines so I won't promise to update soon. Sorry Again. :(

* * *

Disclaimer: GC is not ours.

* * *

Previously..

_That's when he noticed a piece of paper flying. 'It came from the window…' Lass thought._

_It landed softly on the floor. He became curious and picked it up .It read..._

"This is..." Lass sighed and examined the paper thoroughly. "Unreadable."

'Maybe Arme can read this.' After that thought, He left the bathroom. He put the paper on their small wooden table, and glanced at his girl. He smiled as he watched her stir from her beauty sleep. 'I can ask her later.'

The striker smiled and joined her in the bed again. 'I can even take a bath later…'

* * *

"…Lass…?" Arme groaned. 'He's up early again…' She said to herself. Since she doesn't feel like waking up, she turned around the opposite direction. But there she sensed that something is not right. And she's right. The moment she opened her amethyst eyes, she can't believe what she's seeing… It's adorable… "Ahhhh!"

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

"Urghhh… ARME STOP SCREAMING! YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING AND IM HEARING IT EARLY IN THE MORNING!" A grumpy red headed Elesis shouted, covering her ears with a pillow.

"SHUT UP ELESIS! YOUR VOICE IS EVEN MORE ANNOYING!" shouted her annoyed grandpa.

"WHAT DID YOU SA- mpfh!" Ronan covered her girlfriend's mouth.

"THANK YOU RONAN!" The others shouted.

* * *

Arme froze on her spot. There in front of her, her boyfriend, Lass Isolet, is lying shirtless and only a towel is covering his private part. His arm is supporting his head like a model on a sexy magazine. "L-lass…"

"Hmmm?" He responded seductively. If possible, Arme will be dying because of Nosebleed. "I…Are… ummm…" She don't know what to say. 'You don't know what I'm feeling right now; my heart is going to explode!'

"It's really fun messing with you in the morning…"

Whaaaaattt?! Arme's cheeks were in the shade of scarlet right now. She sat up and got a pillow then slapped it in his face. "I Hate You! Argh! I really hate you!" She said as she continued to punish him.

"Hey! Ow! Stop It!" He shouted, even though it's not that painful. It's just simply annoying. Arme's laughing now by the way. "Ha! This is what you will get when you mess with Arme Glenstid! Take this!"

"If you will not stop this, I'll tickle you!"

Arme stopped immediately and pouted. He knew that will stop her. "Cheater…"

Lass just laughed and stood up. He swiftly scooped her girlfriend and went directly to the bathroom.

"Hey! Put me down!" She shouted.

"After you slapped me with a pillow? I don't think so." Was his response.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Obviously, In the bathroom."

"WAIT! What are we going to do there?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Hey! I don't like it when you put that evil smile! Noo!"

* * *

Standing in front of the couple's door, Amy and Lire smiled at each other.

"Aww… They are always very sweet… Right Lire?" Amy whispered.

"Yeah… I hope my boyfriend was like that.." Lire answered back.

After that small conversation, both girls went downstairs to make breakfast because they knew Arme couldn't make breakfast today.

* * *

After taking a forced bath with Lass, Arme immediately changed her clothes. Lass just laughed at her actions. She is indeed so Kawaii. (Cute)

"I really hate you for what you did in the bathroom.."

[A/N: Okay, Since I'm rushing this and I'm really lazy, I'll just leave this to your wild imagination. And yes, they did that. Lass is a man afterall. And they are 20 years old here. Plus, they are using protection. Am I that perverted?]

* * *

Time skip: After Breakfast.

The couple went back to their room after having their breakfast.

"Ahh… Amy and Lire cooks really well." Arme said.

"Hey Lass? What are you doing?"

"Here" Lass gave a paper to Arme, the one he picked up earlier.

"What- This is… Where did you got this?" She was shocked.

"I got it earlier. It was from the window." He responded.

"It's A Transportation Device! I read this on my book of magic!" The magician rushed on the way to her bookshelf.

She picked a certain book, scrolled over to its pages, and read a paragraph with her eyes wide.

Lass noted that this is pretty interesting…

"Aha! My Intuitions are right! This is my greatest grandfather's magic paper!" She shouted.

"Explain?"

"Lass, this is a teleportation device. It says here that '….it is a teleportation device. You can go to any places that you want. You can also summon people from places. Serdin was evil-free from then on. It is still a mystery where that paper is hidden.' This is this paper this book is talking about. I can't believe it!" Arme explained breathlessly.

"…." Lass was speechless. Going to other place? Going to different time? Creating Paradox? Interesting. But then…

"What does that mean? The letters on the paper?" He asked curiously.

"Oh this… Wait.. This is Kanji!(Japanese Letters) I learned this. It means… Han…nah… Hannah! It means Hannah! Weird."

At that moment, light enveloped the whole room and all Arme can remember is that Lass ran unto her and hugged her protectively…

* * *

Summarized Note: May update next week. If we have no assignments that is.

* * *

EXTRA:

[ Ley x Dio ]

Chibi Ley: Hey Dio~!

Chibi Dio: Yes?

Chibi Ley: You love me right?

Chibi Dio: What a question to ask in the morning. Of course I love you.

Chibi Ley: Yes! You heard that Seighart?!

Chibi Seig: Yeah Yeah. Okay Fine You Win. There is no chance for DioxSeighart.

[ Lire x Ryan ]

Chibi Izumi: Let's make a play. Romeo and Juliet. I want Ryan to be Romeo.

Chibi Ryan: Lire's going to be Juliet right?

Chibi Izumi: No.

Chibi Lire: Why?

Chibi Izumi: You'll be Aurora. We'll do another play.

Chibi Ryan: And I'll be her leading man.

Chibi Izumi: Sure.

Chibi Ryan: Huh? I don't get you.

Chibi Izumi: I just said 'want' right? I didn't say you'll be Romeo. And I can't let you be separated with that blond.

Chibi Lire: *smiles* Thank You.

Chibi Ayaki: NOO! RYAN X TREE PLEASE ! T.T

~Inspired by fanarts :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell are we?"

That was the words that escaped the assassin's lips when he opened his azure eyes, still holding his beloved in his arms, having no intention of releasing her. The couple stood there in silence, with nothing but darkness around them. They were like that until Arme spotted something in the distance.

Seeing that her boyfriend won't release her, "Lass, let me go.. I think there is something there.." She said, struggling to escape the strong hold of her captor. Lass was hesitant at first, but when he stared at her eyes and saw determination, he let her go. It is when they realized that they're floating. "Whoa." They both said.

Delighted by what they found out, they didn't realize that the "something" in the distance is now slowly approaching them. _What the?! What are these people doing here? _ The "something" said to itself. _Well, It's been a long time since there are earthlings wandering around my lair, and it's also been a long time for people to do time travelling. Better go and make them fulfill their mission.._

* * *

"Arme, don't go too far!"

Lass is currently chasing her girlfriend who is too preoccupied in floating. "But Lass! I always dreamed of flying! What could possibly happen here? It's just the 2 of us he- "

*bump*

Arme's heart suddenly beats fast. No. There is no one behind her. She looked at Lass. His expression was the same when he saw the ringmaster in Nightmare Circus. Uh Oh. Arme slowly turned around.

Standing before her was a man, who has no feet, the upper part of his body was the only part visible. He has long black hair which reaches on his shoulder, his bangs covering his eyes, and his smile reaches his pointed ears. Arme's face was literally white. Following her instincts, she screamed first before dashing rapidly to her boyfriend. Lass unsheathed his katana and signalled Arme to go behind him, which she quickly obeyed.

"Who are you!" He shouted. If that thing isn't scary, then he would have the confidense to slash him to pieces. But No. This man is mad. But his first impression dissolved when he saw the playful glint in his eyes. (which is now visible) . If they wont say anything, then this guy will get bored. "Arme, don't say a thing."

"Who am I? Should I be asking you that question?" The man/thing laughed after he said those things. Silence ensued.

"Hmmm, humans have mouths right? Why is it that you couldn't respond to my question?" He said, the lack of audible sounds making him bored. He stared at them, which gave them chills.

Seeing how helpless his targets are, he decided to dismiss the play. _The boy is calm. The girl is still scared. Oh well._

"Well, enough of this, You're too weak for me. I thought you two are fuuun!" Suddenly, the backround warped into some large room. Looks like they're inside a big mansion now. Arme was now curious. _What sorcery is this?_

* * *

"Welcome Humans! You're now on my place. Please. Make yourself at home." Was the sound they heard behind them. They turn around and noticed that the owner of the voice isn't scary anymore. He is now a man. A handsome man. He's at least 5'9 in height and wears glasses. He has jet black hair and a pair of silver eyes. His outfit was odd though. He was wearing casual clothes which consist of a dark top and light colored jeans.

"Oh, where's my manners? Have a seat, beloveds." He snapped his fingers and a magic couch formed behind them and an unknown force forced them to sit down. "If you're eager to know what's happening, let me explain this to you."

"What we are doing a little while ago was just an illusion. Welcome to the real world!" The two didn't show any expression, they just waited for him to continue.

"Okay, not intriguing, eh? Well, what if I say that you have just done a spell where you can travel at a different time and location? Did that interests you?" Seriously, he's being pissed with them being mute."You know, I'm just having fun with you earlier, I'm not really a bad guy." Still, no one responded. He was about to lose hope when..

"U...ummm... how did we ended up here?"

* * *

Authors' Notes:

Heya!~ It's been how many months? Hehe... Sorry 'bout that. This update serves as a notice that I'm back. It's because my laptop broke and is just currently fixed. Izumi was currently busy with her school projects and can't help me. Oh huhuh so sad, well, I'll update this tomorrow~ Ciao!

#vocaloid #anime #manga

Oh, here's a brofist for you! (I'm a youtuber fan, too!)

Quick Edit: Hey guys, I **will** update this next next week . I promise! Sembreak is coming, but Periodical Tests are hunting me! But hey! Have you seen Uno? He's just like an anime guy~


End file.
